youngmoneycashmoneyentertaminaentfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisha
Kisha is the 5th song off Tha Block Is Hot by Lil Wayne. Lyrics Got a early call from kisha Kisha wanted me to meet her She said she thought it was time to make the relationship get deeper Said cool then l'm gone be there What would be a good time to reach ya She said what about ten but l thought eleven would be sweeter Cuz she wanted me to see her Said l needed a teaser But shit who got the keys to my beamer I rolled me up a blunt and got the crystal out the freezer I hopped in the two seater Left ne-ne with macita Vroooom speed up run faster than a cheetah Only thing on my mind is how l'm gone get all in this cheap slut Should I use a rubber cuz I heard she was a freak They say she keep it cleaned up But I don't want hiv ????? Her name's on my beeper I called her on the nokia And told her come pick me up As soon as I got in the house she got on her knees and grabbed my penis Ate it up like some peanuts I said oooohhhh kisha This what I got to meet her She drunk it like a 2 liter She blow like a pro Oh no I got to keep her Told her l'd be back about eleven I'm gone creep her But don't go to sleep I got some more meat to feed ya Turk Now I'm hot I wonder was up with kisha tonight I'm gone give her a call See if it's alright For me to dip through She said it's all gravy First I got to get somebody to watch my baby Baby it's all good I'll be there in a minute She didn't know I knew wayne was already hittin it Soon as I pull up I see my dog runnin out He saw me dippin in but he didn't know ??? Soon as he pulled off I knocked on the door Sayin to myself look at this dog ass hoe Its cool what you do You know I like my shit sucked For you to swallow the cum and put ice on my nuts Caught my nut now I'm up I'm gone holla at ya kittie I got studio tonight me and the h-beezey I can't be late I'm gone see ya when I could Here's juve on the hip Let 'em know it was all good Juvenile Ooohh oooh there she go On the way to the corner store Lil turk let me know We done fucked the same bitch before Say lil mama where you headed She told me forget it Hop in the back seat of my car and she spread it Say baby slow down I don't wanna fuck ya first I want you to suck on my dick until my nuts will burst She was a fool with it She said she had a good teacher she went to school with it Cuz she knew what to do with it I didn't want the bitch to have my car smellin So I took her in the alley with some k y jelly Pull your shorts and your draws down to your knees Put the rubber on the dick handle that please I hit it she sucked it Hit it she sucked it and sucked it I got tired of the pussy and now I said fuck it Say boo I gotta ride My baby moma beepin me and she stay way on the other side I hit b.g. on the celly And told him that the bitch was all good and you have it not to telly B.g. Bitch hold on do I know she fucked three of my dogs I caught her walkin out the alley down by the mall She fucked wayne, juve, turk I know she ain't got no walls But they told me she'd do a damn job on them bolls She provided the number later on gave her a call Told her what I was thinkin and she was down with it all Can't deny it she was a fool kept that dick standin tall What she'll do to a nigga she'll be against the law That's how hot boys play it when we finish we toss Baby when you finish manny fresh down the hall After this episode that hoe won't be able to walk After two or three steps that hoe might fall Now you know then hot boys sad ha Get in the bitch head End up doing somethin bad ha Kisha got did right yeah Fucked the whole cash money click all in one night yeah